1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nose pieces for eyeglasses and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved, variable pressure, inflated bridge piece for eyeglass frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional eyeglass frame is supported on the bridge of the nose by means of a bridge piece which may be an integral part of the frames or may be in the form of pads fixed or on a swivel to provide some self adjustment between the frames and the nose. In either event, bridge pieces on conventional eyeglass frames have a number of disadvantages in that frequently they will allow the frame to slip down the nose so that the lenses move out of optimum optical position with respect to the eyes. Furthermore, conventional bridge pieces tend to be uncomfortable particularly after wearing the glasses for a long period of time and most such standard pieces cannot be adjusted as to width and height with the result that, unless the glasses are fitted properly and exactly at the outset, there is very little that can be done to correct for a poor fit.
While various types of devices have been proposed to improve the comfort and to provide some form of adjustability, none has been satisfactory from the standpoint of practicality, simplicity, cost and effectiveness.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved nose piece for eyeglass frames. Another object of this invention is to provide a nose piece for an eyeglass frame which is both comfortable and adjustable to permit the frames to be raised or lowered selectively for optimum lens position. A further object of this invention is to provide a nose piece for eyeglass frames which is comfortable, adjustable, simple and low cost and adapted to prevent the glasses from slipping along the nose.